The Importance of Being Vengeant
by sasamishindou21
Summary: Harry is abused to the point of suicide...and Dumbledore does nothing about it except call Harry a liar! What happens but a Malfoy stumble on upon him....
1. Prologue

Prologue: Harry's Big Surprise (And It Ain't Good)! 

Harry laid bloodied and broken, body and soul, on the floor. Between being beaten, cut, raped by his aunt and uncle, and starved, he had given up all hope and any help he would've expected from Dumbledore.

Why this was the reason is because of a letter he had sent off to him concerning the abuse from the Dursleys; the letter that came back had a condescending reply.

Harry,

Surely things cannot be as bad as you say...you are merely trying to get out of your aunt and uncle's house quicker and it's not going to work!  
Listen, you'll be out of there as soon as your 17th birthday comes so deal with it until then and we'll be around to pick you up at 7 AM on the 31st.

-Albus Dumbledore

Just thinking about the letter made Harry's resolve to commit suicide complete.

How could he go on living when even his mentor wouldn't believe him?!

He slowly gathered the energy to wobble to his nightstand as he stood. He collected a transfigured dagger, wand, forest green robes, and shoes.

He disapparated to the most beautiful place he could think of in his mind, Malfoy Manor. He had seen it in a Wizarding magazine and it looked lovely when he saw it. 

Breathing in the cool air of nighttime, he slowly slit his wrists vertically, hissing as the cold steel cut down to his veins.

He then put on his robes and shoes, not caring if blood got all over them. He fell and, when he did land, went into semi-consciousness.

The thing Harry didn't anticipate, as he went into silent darkness, was that he had disapparated into Narcissa Malfoy's garden; he also tripped off the alarm when he fell down.

Away from it all  
From the killing call  
From the people who have the gall  
To say your pain ain't real  
Just to feel  
Is the painful thing  
Suicide is the only thing you can sing about...

"Feeling Pain" by me


	2. Chapter 1

Draco was sitting in his private study when the magickal signature of the manor had

signalled that it had been breached. At that same moment his father, Lucius Malfoy,

appeared in the doorway.

"Come, Draco. We need to investigate the intrusion..."

Draco nodded as he followed Lucius out of the house. Draco was still trying to get used

to the newly unspellbound Lucius Malfoy.

The old Lucius had been under a long-seated Imperius Curse, that was cast by Voldemort, and he had been a right bastard. Now, he actually acted as a father should and would do anything for his son.

Now that they were proven to be on the side of the Light, people left them alone.

Usually.

Until tonight.

An intruder, thought Draco, was a welcome surprise.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

"Identify yourself!" yelled Lucius into the darkness, waving his lit wand back and forth.

A loud groan came from the garden so Draco went to investigate.

"Lumos," he whispered and then yelled, "Come out! You cannot hide much-"

His foot connected with someone's body, oozing with blood. Revolted, he raised his wand to reveal Harry Potter in a twisted position, victim of a suicide attempt.

"Father!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, do you think he'll be all right? He did have pretty deep cuts before Mother  
healed him..."

Lucius turned to Draco, who stood in the doorway. He motioned for him to come closer  
and Draco complied.

"He'll be fine physically as soon as he gets a blood replenishing potion...speaking of  
which, go firecall Severus. We'll need his expertise."

He noticed the damaged letters, as Draco left, in Harry's dress robes. Grabbing them, he  
decided to read them later. He had a feeling that they would soon make him enraged. He  
wondered whoever or whatever could have put Potter into such a state.

Meanwhile...

"Severus Snape, Personal Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons!" yelled Draco as he threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace.

A grim and irked shallow face with greasy-looking hair came into the fireplace. 

"What is it, Draco? I was in the middle of bottling Blood Replenishing-"

Draco cut his sentence off.

"Good...because we have a suicide attempt in the manor by an intruder and we need your  
help!"

Severus nodded, said a non-invasive spell to bottle the potion, and took five vials.

"Where is this person you speak of, Draco?" said Severus, as he came through the Floo.

"This way, Godfather..."

Draco led the way to the master sickroom where Lucius was looking upon Harry.

"Severus, over here."

He opened the see-through curtains to reveal a crying and sleeping Harry Potter with  
healed vertical scars on his wrists, a bloodied forest green dress robe, and black shoes.

Severus felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh dear Merlin! Potter!"

Draco and Lucius nodded solemnly.

"Yes, we thought the same thing, Godfather. Something terrible must've happened that he  
felt he didn't have any other alternative and to disapparate here...Can you do a   
diagnostic spell over him?"

Severus didn't answer but, instead, did the spell. What he found shocked him. He told 

Draco and Lucius that he found numerous rapes by his aunt and uncle, legions on his body, apparent starvation, choke marks, and broken ribs.

Harry needed his help. Bad.

He made Harry swallow a blood replenishing potion and a nourishment potion.

"He should be all right but someone should be on suicide watch over him; perhaps you,  
Draco?"

Draco nodded.

"I'll do it...the lashing out isn't going to be pretty though..."

Severus raised his eyebrow, Snape-style, and handed Draco a blue potion.

"If he does, hold him down and make him drink this Calming Potion. Mind you this one will only stop violent outbursts not emotional ones. Your father and I will be in his study IF you need us."

"Come, Severus, we must talk..."

They walked out of the room, leaving Draco staring at Harry.

Staring at Harry with worry in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 Part One

**Chapter Two Part One: Confusion and Ruing**

**Waking up was one thing Harry did not expect; another was being a guest of the Malfoys and Draco staring at him.**

"**Why****am**** I here, Malfoy?"**

**He was getting agitated and ready to strike.**

"**Please call me Draco…it's the least I can do after saving you from an untimely demise. Um….did I say something wrong?"**

**Harry had angry tears coming down his face.**

"**WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?! I WANTED TO DIE! Why?" he said in a hoarse yell as he lunged at Draco.**

**Draco jumped up just in time, held Harry down as he thrashed, and gave him the Calming Potion. Draco was sweating by the time he finished. He sat back down and looked Harry in his eyes. Silver to dull emerald green.**

"**Why did you want to die, Harry?"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"**I'll kill the old bastard…I'll fucking kill him!" yelled Severus, furious and seeing red after reading both letters.**

"**We'll deal with him later, Severus. Right now, Harry needs us more."**

**They got up and walked from the west wing of the mansion to the east wing.**

**Draco's wing.**

**They walked into the room and found Harry crying and yelling in Draco's arms. He yelled about being betrayed by Dumbledore. Yelled about having nothing else to live for since his mentor didn't give a damn about his well-being and his life.**

**Severus and Lucius' heart broke while Draco cried at what Harry had said.**

**He pushed his shoulders outward and looking Harry in his eyes, he spoke.**

"**But see, that's where you're wrong, Harry…completely wrong! I'm sorry for all the years I've tormented you. I realize now you're not spoiled or have a superiority complex," said Draco, sniffling, "Don't say you have nothing left to live for! You have powers the Wizarding World has only dreamt of! You went through more than a witch or wizard could ever bear without going insane…we're here for you; don't ever forget that! You are worth it, Harry Potter, to us and the rest of the Wizarding World…"**

**Harry smiled at Draco's mini-speech and sat up. He gave a shaky laugh.**

"**Is that true for the two of you also?"**

**Severus and Lucius vehemently nodded their heads.**

"**You know, the Sorting Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin House first year…I can see why now! I think a Re-Sorting is in fucking order…"**

**Draco smiled and nodded.**

"**Scared, Potter?" said Draco, jokingly.**

"**You wish…" said Harry, following the old banter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Over the next few weeks, Harry gathered his strength, body and mind, through training and therapy sessions with Severus. Eventually, the day of returning to Hogwarts came and Harry didn't want to go.**

"**But, Draco, they'll reject our friendship…I don't want them to demean you!"**

"**They won't. Remember, I have many masks I can hide behind and then talk to you about it later…"**

**Harry nodded, as he levitated his trunk full of Punk Goth clothes and accessories, schoolbooks and supplies, and a journal, and followed Draco to the carriage that awaited them. He has his wand with him and he had a feeling he might have to threaten someone with it.**


	4. Chapter 2 Part Two

Chapter Four Chapter Three

It was three weeks after Harry pissed off the old goat by forcibly Re-Sorting into Slytherin and it was three weeks since all of his friends except Neville Longbottom had abandoned him, Harry plodded on his way to his therapy appointment with Severus. Normally, he would have it with Lucius but since having a "known Death Eater" and school governor on campus everyday would seem suspicious, it was an unavoidable choice.

He made his way through the dungeons in his invisibility cloak, careful not to run into any Slytherins. He had to have the utmost caution because some of them were Death Eaters-in-training and would gladly kidnap him and hand him over to Voldemort. He had a couple of close calls and nearly had a heart attack when he ran into Crabbe and Goyle.

Luckily for him, the two clods thought that they had run into a wall or statue and kept walking without noticing something was amiss. He finally arrived at Severus' chambers. The portrait before him was one of Salazar Slytherin himself and an abnormally large boa constrictor. Since talking to Salazar was kind of intimidating, he decided to talk to the snake instead.

"_Issss Professssor Sssnape in?" _ he asked in Parseltongue.

The boa constrictor merely nodded its head and laid back down.

Harry then turned to Salazar and said the password.

"Serpensortia."

He went in after the portrait swung open and sat on one of Severus' many couches. Severus swept into the room in his usual 'swooping bat' style and gave a smirk towards Harry.

"Have you completed your assignment Lucius gave you? The song with all of your feelings in it?"

Harry passed him a scroll of parchment paper. He opened it and started reading.

" Hey, I'm feeling tired.  
My time, is gone today.  
You flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes, that's ok.  
Do what others say.  
I'm here, standing hollow.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.  
Day, is here fading.  
That's when, I would say.  
I flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes kill the pain.  
I can always say.  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming some sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

(falling away from me).  
It's spinning round and round.  
(falling away from me).  
It's lost and can't be found.  
(falling away from me).  
It's spinning round and round.  
(falling away from me).  
Slow it down.

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming some sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

Twisting me, they won't go away.  
So I pray, go away.

Life's falling away from me.  
It's falling away from me.  
Life's falling away from me.  
Fuck!

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming some sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground."

"Interesting, Harry," said Severus, "Very interesting. Onto other things…do you plan on attending the Samhain ball this year? I hear it will be entertaining…"

Harry was unsure of going since there would be a lot of guys there who were interested in him and he certainly did not want advances toward his person.

"_But if I don't try to overcome my fear of men then I won't be able to function at all…I'll try…It can't hurt, I think." _ He thought

"I plan on going to the Samhain ball this year. I have to try to overcome my insecurities and this will be a good test of my will…I have an idea but I don't know if Draco would be into it…" he trailed off

"Into what, Harry?"

"I don't know if he would be interested in making a band. If he is, I'm thinking of making the name 'Silent Apocalypse'…in symbolism of my destroying my fears, my insecurities, and Voldemort in the world's silence and shock." Harry explained.

"_This boy knows how to make a band name that is for sure…and the symbolism behind it isn't lost on me…Intriguing. Very intriguing." _ Severus thought.

"Very well, Harry…if you and Draco decide to go through with it, I will support you 100 and nominate you for the music part of the festivities."

Harry beamed in excitement and hugged Severus before becoming aware that he was doing it. He pulled back and was blushing as red as a beet.

"Sorry about that, Severus…it was kind of spur of the moment…"

"That's okay, Harry…I didn't mind. I care for you like a son you know…and so does Lucius. Now, off with you! You have a busy day tomorrow if you're going to make a band…"

Harry rushed out of the professor's chambers in his invisibility cloak and ran through the common room. He went down the stairs to Draco's chambers in the seventh year wing. Knocking on the door, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Coming to the door, Draco didn't see anything or anyone which only meant one thing: Harry was in his invisibility cloak. He went to say the secret question.

"What is my father's nickname back in his time at Hogwarts?"

Harry smirked.

"Lucy or Lucifer, depends on who was talking about him."

Draco nodded, pleased by the answer, and let Harry in. As soon as he closed the door and put up the locking and warding spells, Harry took off his cloak and sat near Draco's fireplace.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Harry?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in…in…in making a band with me?"

Harry blushed and it was, at these times, that Draco was glad that he had masks in place so that Harry could not figure out that he was starting to like him in more than a brotherly manner.

"_If he ever found out, I don't know what would happen to the tentative friendship we have right now…It would probably be destroyed! Must keep this to myself…"_

"I would be delighted, Harry…what do you plan on naming the band?"

"Silent Apocalypse."

Draco went silent for a while and that made Harry kind of nervous. Finally Harry stammered.

"Is-is it not good? I can choose something else—"

Draco raised his hand and effectively cut off what Harry was about to say. He then turned to him and smiled.

"I love the name but who are we going to have in the band?"

"I was thinking Seamus Finnegan for the bassist, you and me for the vocals and guitar, Blaise Zabini for the drums, and Neville Longbottom for the keyboard."

Harry started to get excited about this.

Draco nodded. He knew that Blaise loved the drums. Seamus Finnegan looked as if he was born to play the bass guitar. The only one he wasn't sure of was Neville Longbottom. The boy was known as a clumsy fool who screwed up every assignment given to him, especially from his godfather's class, but he also thought of how well he played the piano for last year's Hogwarts' Holiday Recital.

_Maybe this'll work out…time will tell I guess…_

"When's the first practice?"


End file.
